


Keeping Secrets

by Lazhuli



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazhuli/pseuds/Lazhuli
Summary: Bolin is keeping a little secret from his boyfriend. A/B/O Dynamics. One-shot.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar)
Kudos: 125





	Keeping Secrets

Sunlight filtered down on Bolin as he stood shirtless in front of the bathroom mirror, turning this way and that to look at his body. For many years, he’d felt uncomfortable in this skin. It had started in his early teens, when a sudden growth spurt had taken him from thin and spindly to a strong, stocky earthbender in a single summer. Two summers later he’d presented as an Omega and his body suddenly became foreign to him again. Of course, he’d always known what he was, but it still felt like a betrayal to wake up covered in blood.

He laughed to himself, eyes gleaming, at the thought that he’d once been so horrified to be an Omega. Of course, that had been before he’d met Iroh, before the start of these gorgeous, sun-drenched days where everything seemed golden. Mako rolled his eyes whenever Bolin waxed poetic this way, most other people just laughed. Not Iroh, he’d smile sweetly and gaze at Bolin with such love.

“But don’t worry.” Bolin whispered to his little Secret. “Mako isn’t so bad.” He turned sideways again, studying his stomach closely. Of course, it was still a solid wall of muscle, with no hint of what was inside of him. He kind of liked being the only one who knew about the Secret. Iroh hadn’t noticed yet that Bolin’s cycle was late. Bolin had noticed, he was typically like clockwork so when the day that he was to start came and passed, he’d known almost immediately what it must mean.

“I love you.” He placed both of his wide hands low on his belly. “And daddy Iroh is going to love you so much too.”

Six weeks, that was how far along the healer estimated that he was. The Secret was just a tiny speck deep inside of his body. Bolin would admit that the idea enthralled him. A tiny life knitting itself together inside him. He knew that he should tell Iroh that they were expecting but, he was having fun with the fact that he knew the Secret and his boyfriend didn’t yet.

“My sweet little Secret.” Bolin closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He never could’ve imagine as a street kid that life could someday be this good.

“Bo?” Iroh called softly from the doorway. Bolin’s eyes snapped open as he looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend entered the room. “What are you doing?” Iroh gave him a lopsided smile.

“Oh, nothing.” Bolin shrugged, grinning softly. He’d tell Iroh soon, and in a special way, that they were expecting. For today, though, he was going to keep his Secret just a little bit longer.


End file.
